


unpredictable

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, kaisoo loves to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: prompt: au where kaisoo are oblivious of each other's feelings. kyungsoo wants a boyfriend who will pamper him with food 24/7. jongin wants a boyfriend who won't get tired eating chicken with him. they go out to eat every weekend and would ramble about their miserable love life though they already have each other in the first place.





	unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from kaisooprompts on twitter

kyungsoo wants a boyfriend who would still love and adore him after eating two cups of noodles and asking for more. he likes jongin so much it hurts because his friend doesn't give him a hint whether he has a chance or none. well, he doesn't know about his feelings anyway.

it's one of their weekend food escapades and here is kyungsoo grilling meat while jongin munches on his chicken burger, speaking with his mouth full. "have you heard about the wishing well behind the church at ilsan where you’ll just drop a coin, make a wish and your wish will come true?"

kyungsoo is too busy grilling meat, he didn't absorbed jongin's words. "come again?" he stuffs a strip of meat in his mouth after. jongin repeats the question. "the wishing well at ilsan. have you heard of it?"

"nope. why? you'll wish something?" he chews heartily. He clips a cooked meat and puts it on jongin’s plate.

jongin flips the meat with tongs and hums in reply. "maybe wish for a boyfriend. everyone has their own partners, but us. i'm jealous."

a sigh leaves kyungsoo's mouth. he stuffs it again with meat. "if you go there, wish me for a boyfriend too you know my type."

“you won’t go with me even if i ask you to?” the pout on jongin’s lips makes kyungsoo want to reach it out with his own. he looks at the grilling meat then sets the raw beef after they are cooked.

“what if i don’t want to?” he challenges. he wants to go with jongin, but he wants to know first how his friend would convince him to go.

“how many boxes of pizza you want?” jongin starts, kyungsoo gasps. jongin knows him so well that the only thing to bribe kyungsoo is food.

he things for awhile, forefinger pressed on his lips. “i want—“ he burps, then suddenly, jongin pokes his lips with meat. he takes it in his mouth, chews and swallows as he gazes at jongin. “can i have two boxes of pizza, a plate of sushi rolls, spaghetti...what else?”

jongin laughs a little across him. “list them on paper and i will buy them all for you. but go with me or no free food for you.” he points his chopsticks at him and kyungsoo pouts.

“fine.” he dunks some kimchi in his mouth in one go.

Kyungsoo can’t deny food. but most of all, kim jongin.

 

*

 

kyungsoo doesn’t go out that much, but jongin is a different case. they met through mutual friends in the university. two introverted guys in the group clicked. because of some of their commonalities they became the best of friends. more than that, it’s only the two of them who gets along well when it comes to food.

speaking about their body built, kyungsoo is petite, unlike jongin who is beefier than him. but what makes kyungsoo happy, even if jongin strictly goes to the gym to preserve his toned body, unlike their other friends who strictly follows their diet, jongin is the only one who is willing to accompany him to different restaurants and food parks to eat. jongin eats a lot as well just like him. he doesn’t need to eat prim and proper. with jongin, he’s carefree and comfortable. jongin told him that he felt the same way too and that’s when they started going out every weekend to try different diners around seoul.

 

*

 

night time approaches. like the usual, it’s jongin who walks kyungsoo home every after their food escapades. but during times like this, they would still have a food in hand as they walk home.

kyungsoo has a small paper bag of cheese filling waffles. jongin, meanwhile, is scooping ice cream in a small container.

“do you like someone, jongin?” kyungsoo asks away. he’s good at hiding his true emotions when in fact his chest tightens from his own question.

“do you like someone, kyungsoo?” jongin retorts back, a lopsided smile on his lips.

kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him and elbows him. “i asked first.” he takes a huge bite of his waffle, loving how cheesy the filling is. greasy food is what he loves the most, the reason for his soft belly.

“answer me first.” jongin is stubborn as him.

ticked off, kyungsoo gives up and indulges jongin with his honest answer. “i do.”

“me too,” jongin says back, shoulders hunching.

“why won’t you tell him?” they chorused together.

kyungsoo blinks, his cheeks feel hot. he drops his gaze back at his half-eaten waffle and bites his tongue.

in his silence, jongin speaks first. “i’m not sure why.” he blows on his fringe.  “though partly because, i’m scared of rejection and getting awkward after.”

“the reason why you want to go to that wishing well you were talking about so you could wish at least that he’ll reciprocate your feelings or at least if rejected, he won’t get awkward with you?” kyungsoo bites his bottom lip. they’re both walking in a slow pace and one by one, the street lights opened behind until it reached the end of the road.

“you can say that. but what i want to wish is to have someone who will love me genuinely even if it’s not him.” jongin elbows him this time. “so what about you? why won’t you confessed yet? who is this guy? is he nice? smart? handsome? do i know him?”

kyungsoo puffs his cheeks, then opens his mouth widely to take the other half of the waffle in his mouth. he chews, stalling. he thinks of the right words to say.

“he’s nice, smart, handsome, kind, cute, caring, sometimes stupid but most of the time he’s eloquent and profound. he eats a lot too. he loves eating, i guess. in short, he’s amazing.” he doesn’t tell whether jongin knows him or not. he can’t even give him a clue or else his secret will blow off.

“so why can’t you confess?”

Kyungsoo folds the small brown paper bag and inserts it in his pocket. save mother earth.

“he’s a god i am not.” he answers truthfully.

jongin laughs at him. he’s tempted to step on his foot in retaliation. but he doesn’t do it anyway.

“a god?”

kyungsoo clears his throat and gulps down. “he’s perfect.”

jongin hums, still on his ice cream. “you must like him a lot then.”

a little curious, kyungsoo cranes his head up to look at jongin’s reaction when he says, “i do. a lot.” To his dismay, his friend only smiles that well-practiced smile, but beautiful at the same time. jongin will never know about his true feelings unless he says it. but the thing is, he can’t. “i’m just a nobody to him i guess.”

“if you feel that way, i get you. i think i’m a nobody to that person too which really sucks because i’m always with him and yet he doesn’t see my signals or he really is just oblivious to what i often do for him.” jongin rambles a lot. kyungsoo is taken aback.

“you hang out with someone else besides me?” his chest squeezes painfully.

jongin is caught off guard. “W-Wha—What?”

“you said you’re always with him. i thought i’m the only one you’re always with? that hurt, jongin.” because it really did hurt him, though his words come out as playful. he used to do theatre plays back in high school and acting is one of his talents that he’s very proud of. he didn’t won a best actor award in a school wide competition before for nothing.

but it did hurt.

to his surprise, jongin suddenly groans in frustration and stomps his feet. he almost empty tub of ice-cream even falls on the ground and they are under the lighting of a lamp post and the full moon witnessing their small scene.

“hey, jongin are you okay?” kyungsoo nervously drops a hand on jongin’s tensed arm. He pouts as he looks at the wasted ice cream, green gooey mess spilling on the cemented ground.

jongin sighs, grabs both of his hands and stares into his eyes intently. kyungsoo’s eyes widen in default from the sudden contact of their skin. jongin has held his hand before but this is a different case—jongin towering before him, holding his hands gently and staring at him like how he imagines it will be if ever jongin feels the same way as him as he’s about to confess. he has daydreamed about it several times, but he knows it’s impossible to happen, yet here he is, expecting, hoping, chastising himself that no, don’t expect at all. jongin is out of his reach, too perfect to be his when he’s not.

“i can pamper you with food 24/7 if you let me in,” jongin lowers his voice. it’s apparent how nervous he is based from his cold and sweaty palms touching kyungsoo’s.  air is knocked out of his lungs. Kyungsoo parts his lips to speak. jongin breathes deeply and beats him to it. “i can buy you any food you want, anything you like, eat with you around the world if that’s what you’ll ask. i’m no god like that guy you like, but i believe i’m someone you can lean on when you’re down, when you’re at your worse. i’m no god, kyungsoo, but if you let me in, give me a chance, i’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”

kyungsoo is red on the face. with his shaved haircut and small head, he’s now a tomato personified.  A cute tomato one.

“do kyungsoo, this is a lucid dream. wake up now.” he tells himself whenever he dreams about something too good to be true. It’s a rare occurrence that he experiences lucid dreaming and perhaps he’s having one of its episodes again.

“you’re not dreaming.” jongin’s tone screams of sadness and hopelessness. his hands slowly slides off kyungsoo’s palms and it hurts again. his heart gets pinched again by an invisible source. It almost leaps off from his ribcage, but he has to save himself from pain. he has to say the words he’s been keeping for months now. he has to save his heart and he has to save jongin’s so he does what he’s supposed to do.

“i like you too!” he grabs jongin’s hands back, tears are accumulating under his lids. the anxiety of rejection is building up, but jongin has already voiced his feelings for him. “i like you.” never he had said those words before to someone he desires so much. never he had imagined how powerful those three words are.

a huge grin almost rips off jongin’s face. tears gather under his eyes as well. “i slipped, soo. i rambled too much i didn’t realize what i said. I don’t want you think that i have someone else than you.” he sniffles and wipes the cascading tears with his arm. “i was so scared you’ll reject me.”

kyungsoo’s tears fall down his cheeks and jongin wipes them with his thumbs. “you’re so silly!”

jongin chuckles lowly, eyes brightening. “you think i’m a god.”

kyungsoo hides his cherry colored  face with his palms. Jongin, however, removes his hands and laughs softly. “i like you too. and i told you, you’re so perfect.”

“you’re perfect for me too. you’re a god then as well.”

done are the days they’d both rant to each other about how miserable their love lives are, done are the days of their of fear surfacing more than courage to confess, and done are the days of mutual pining when they already have each other in the first place though.

this time, laughter shrouds them both just as the first snow falls.

Jongin is quick to fix the grey scarf around kyungsoo’s neck. But aside from that, he pulls out a knit cap from his bag and puts it on kyungsoo’s head.

in return, kyungsoo tiptoes to fix the scarf around jongin’s neck. Jongin crouches down to his level and gazes at him. kyungsoo’s cheeks warm despite the cold, despite the ice dropping on his skin.

“will you still go with me to ilsan to make a wish?” jongin asks again. “i’ll buy you lots of food you want. don’t forget the list.” he wags his forefinger in reminder.

“you don’t mind a bit that i eat a lot? That by eating a lot i might gain weight?” kyungsoo asks, worrying his lip.

jongin pats his chubby cheeks and chuckles. “if i minded even just a little, i wouldn’t go with you to places you want to try their food. i won’t mind. will never ever mind at all. i love eating with you.”

“i love eating chicken with you too.” kyungsoo is relieved. he giggles and entwines his fingers with jongin’s.

“you’re the only person who can handle my chicken addiction the reason i like you the most. Love you the most.” another confession that has taken kyungsoo’s breath away.

“love?”

jongin grins sheepishly and rubs his nape. “yes, love.”

“you love me?”

“i do.”

kyungsoo’s grin widens. the heart shape smile stretches up to his ears. “i love you too.”

jongin squeezes kyungsoo’s hands, warmth seeping to his hand. “i still want to make a wish on that well.”

not minding the cold one bit, their pace is as slow as a turtle’s. “and what are you going to wish this time?”

“it’s a secret or the wish won’t come true.”

kyungsoo laughs in mirth. “let’s go there tomorrow then so your wish will come true soon.”

and as for kyungsoo's wish, it's just a simple; to have a happy time with jongin throughout the years they'll be together--that hopefully will be forever.

it’s another time of the year where winter gets warm from two hands interlinked together, a love confession on first snow.

**Author's Note:**

> that wishing well in ilsan is fictional. im too lazy to look up for wishing wells existing in seoul. lmao.


End file.
